powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Allies
Gorenger *Commander Gonpachi Edogawa *Agents ** Katou Yuko (AKA Agent 007) ** Hayashi Tomoko (AKA Agent 008) ** Nakamura Haruko (AKA Agent 009) JAKQ * Joker * Agents ** Hayashi Keiko / Agent 7 ** Yamamoto Junko / Agent 8 ** Iijima Yoshiko / Agent 9 ** Agent 10 * Hime Tamasaburou Battle Fever * General Kurama Tetsuzan Denziman * Denzi Dog IC * Princess Denzi Sun Vulcan * Daizaburou Arashiyama * Misa Arashiyama / Belle Swordswoman White Rose Mask Goggle V * Dr. Hideki Hongou * Sayuri Yamamoto * Midori Wakagi * Computer Boys & Girls (Comboy) ** Tatsuya Ueda (Red, 9 years old) ** Makoto Takenaka (Black, 10 years old) ** Haruo Shimada (Blue, 7 years old) ** Daisuke Ooyama (Yellow, 11 years old) ** Akane Aizawa (Pink, 7 years old) Dynaman * Dr. Kyuutarou Yumeno * Kendo Robot Bioman * Peebo * Shu'ichi Kageyama * Shouta Yamamori * Professor Shibata Changeman * Commander Ibuki Flashman * Mag Maskman * Commander Sanjuurou Sugata Liveman * Doctor Hoshi (1 & 2) * Colon * Doctor Obular Turboranger * Dr. Dazai * Fairy Seelon Fiveman * Arthur G6 A robot who is an assistant to the Fiveman Jetman * Commander Aya Odagiri Commander Aya Odagiri is the first ever female Jetman commander of Sky Force. She appeared in the Final Battle weilding the Jet Garuda Zyuranger * Mysterious Wizard Barza * Spirit of Life Clotho* Dairanger * Master Kaku / Chief Officer Jiaxu* * Kameo* * Kujaku* * Grandmaster Yufang* * Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba Kakuranger * Sandayuu Momochi* * Hakumenrou Ohranger * Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura* * Dorin* Carranger * Dappu* * VRV Master * Radietta Fanbelt / White Racer* Megaranger * Prof. Eikichi Kubota* Gingaman * Fairy Bokku* * Elder Orghi* * Wisdom Tree Moak* GoGo–V * Professor Mondo Tatsumi* * Ritsuko Tatsumi* * Analyse Robo Mint Timeranger * Navigator Robo Tac * Time Robota Gaoranger * Tetomu* Hurricanger * Sensei Mugensai Hinata* * Oboro Hinata* * Kagura / Lady Gozen* Abaranger * Emiri Imanaka / AbarePink (or AbarePig) * Ryuunnosuke Sugishita * Mai Hakua* * Mahoro * Mysterious girl* Dekaranger * K-9 Murphy * Head of Space Police HQ Horusian Numa-O* * Porupo* * Tortorian Buntar* * K-9 Clarence* * Leonian Gyoku Rou* * Hikaru* * Flora / Meria* Magiranger * Mandora Boy* * Smoky the Magical Cat * Goddess of the Mini-Spring* * Heavenly Saints ** Five Legendary Magicians *** Heavenly Saint Flagel *** Heavenly Saint Volgel *** Heavenly Saint Splagel *** Heavenly Saint Wingel *** Heavenly Saint Groungel ** Rin / Heavenly Saint Lunagel ** Heavenly Saint Chronogel* ** Heavenly Saint Snowgel ** Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel Boukenger * Mister Voice / Mysterious Girl * Morio Makino Gekiranger * Bruce E * Seven Fist Sages ** Master Sha-Fu - Cat Style ** Master Elehung Kam Po - Elephant Style ** Master Bat Li - Bat Style ** Master Sharkie Chan - Shark Style ** Master Gorrie Yen - Gorrila Style ** Master Michelle Peng - Penguin Style ** Master Pyon Biao - Gazelle Style * RoboTough * Miki Masaki * Dan (Byakko) / Suugu Go-Onger * BOMPER BOMPER is the Go-Ongers best friend, he helps them in the fight against the Gaiark. Shinkenger *Hikoma Kusakabe (Jii) *Kuroko *Takeru's Father *Ryuzaburo Ikenami (Ryuunosuke/ShinkenBlue's Father) *Mitsuba Hanaori (Kotoha/ShinkenYellow's Older Sister) *Sakutarou Komatsu *Richard Brown *Tsukasa Kadoya / Kamen Rider Decade *Kurando Tani (Chiaki/ShinkenGreen's Father) *Retsudo Shiba / First ShinkenRed *Joukan *Hiro Sakakibara *Toji Sakakibara *Mamoru Shiraishi (Mako/ShinkenPink's Father) *Kyoko Shiraishi (Mako/ShinkenPink's Mother) *Kaori Sawada (Hikoma/Jii's Daughter) *Koucihi Sawada (Kaori's Husband) *Haruna Sawada (Kaori's Daughter) *w:c:kamenrider:Yuusuke Onodera Goseiger *Master Head *Datas *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi Gokaiger *Navi *Unnamed boy (Shinken Red key thief) *Sayo Kinoshita *Ranger Legends Go-Busters *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita *Rika Sakurada *Yousuke Sakurada *Michiko Sakurada *Kei Usami *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Ene-tan *Geki Jumonji *Shelly Kyoryuger *Gentle *Mikoto Amano *Moshinosuke Iwaizumi *Rika Fukui *Rin Katsuyama *Candelilla - End of Series *Luckyuro - End of Series ToQger *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon *Lady - Movie *Pasco - Movie Ninniger *Yoshitaka Igasaki *Tsumuji Igasaki *Sasuke *Yousuke Shiina * *Tsuyoshi Kaijo *Tsubasa Ozu Zyuohger *Mario Mori *Kageyuki Kazakiri Kyuranger *Pega-san *Big Bear *Orion Lupinranger VS Patranger *Kogure *Commander Hilltop *Jim Carter Ryusoulger *Elder of the Ryusoul Tribe *Ui Tatsui *Naohisa Tatsui *Oto Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Characters